


Drabbles like Raindrops

by Kokoai



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Tags to be added along the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoai/pseuds/Kokoai
Summary: Just a little Christmas-ish? drabble bc I wanted Gaku being stupid sappy but so fucking good.
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Drabbles like Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Christmas-ish? drabble bc I wanted Gaku being stupid sappy but so fucking good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collection of unrelated drabbles that will cover any ship/theme that strikes me and stays under 1k. Each chapter title will have the ship number in it for easy navigation.

An idol's life had no holiday breaks. These times were busier than ever with brand endorsements, holiday singles and lives, radio shows, regular talk shows and countless other preparations for things to come. 

Carving out even a few hours of free time came at an expense of sleep. An occurrence Tenn wasn't pleased with, but how could he continue to say no after Gaku looked so pathetically dejected like a child after losing their favorite toy. 

Why on earth Gaku insisted on dragging him out in the cold to look at light displays when they had a jam packed schedule tomorrow he couldn't guess. 

Eventually they came to an area that had a large Christmas tree that had been decorated by people in the area and encouraged others to add their own decorations. Among the pine needles were numerous trinkets of Trigger merchandise. 

Gaku stopped in front of that tree and spun to face Tenn. 

"If I'm losing sleep because you wanted to show me a tree I could see in the day, I'm going to make sure you can't sleep at all." 

"Just thought it'd make a nice backdrop."

"If you kiss me like this is some holiday movie, I'm kicking you." 

"Can you drop the devil horns for five minutes?" 

Gaku huffed as he reached into his coat pocket and produced a small white box. When Tenn took it he noticed how light it was, but there was a definite rattle. 

As he slid the lid off, the white gemstones glittering in the night light caught his attention first. 

Connected to a short chain was a circular silver button with an engraved treble clef which had three strings of white and black rhinestones trailing off the bottom. 

"Why would you give me something with  _ your _ motif and colors?" A white cloud billowed around Tenn's face, softening the otherwise heated glare. 

"Keep it on you and I'll always be with you through any hardships." Gaku rested a hand on his hip and spoke as they were talking about the weather. 

"What am I some girl you're trying to impress enough to have a one night stand with you?" 

"Wha— you know I'm not like that!" 

"It would be rude of me to reject a gift. But my body isn't so cheap." 

"You… I'm not asking you to sleep with me. All I want is you to know you don't have to face anything alone. Even if we're not there in the moment, we'll always be there for you in the end." 

"You're such a gross sap. I guess I can appreciate the gesture." Tenn took the charm out of the box and turned it around in his hand. 

Gaku huffed but took notice of how Tenn held the charm for a little while longer before returning it to the box and shoving it in his pocket. 

“Don’t expect me to give you anything. You didn’t give me time to prepare.” 

“You don’t have to get me anything, you know?”

“I can at least give you this.” As Tenn finished he reached for Gaku’s collar and pulled him down to place a light kiss against his lips. Gaku had exactly half a second to press back before Tenn lowered himself and stepped back. 

“Let’s go home? It’s cold.” Tenn’s cheeks were flushed. 

Gaku hadn’t expected anything, hell he wasn’t even sure if Tenn would accept the gift. To have him not only accept, but to also take his hand as they walked home, that was more than Gaku could have asked for. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me over on [twitter](https://twitter.com/childesballs)


End file.
